getting the family back together
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: it's Lucas's thirteenth birthday, and what do the smashers do? they go grave robbing, drive flint nuts, go to the under world, drive flint nuts again, bring back the dead, drive flint crazy, surprise Lucas, and surprise Lucas again!


**another random story idea i had oh, this is going to be sooo good!**

**i don't own earthbound, kid icarus, or smash bros brawl.**

**getting the family back together**

it had been almost a year since lucas had moved to the smash mansion,  
>almost a year since he had saved the world,<br>almost a year since he... he'd rather not talk about it...

but, that's beside the point, for in three days, it was going to be the 13th birthday of the young psychic. his friends were trying to come up with the best present ever.

"Why not a bike?" pokemon trainer questioned.

"too big! he wouldn't be able to reach the handle bars." zelda answered.

"what he really wanted was to spend his birthday with his twin..." ness told the group. "and the rest of his family..."

"but, how are we going to pull it off?" olimar asked, "it's not like we can revive the dead or anything..."

the twin angels heads perked up at the mention of "revive the dead" and they knew exactly how to do it too...

"I think they know something!" peach pointed to them.

everyone else turned to pit and pittoo.

"what do you know of reviving the dead" marth pointed his sword at pit.

"Rewind spring." pit answered "you have to take Hinawa and Claus to the rewind spring."

"Where is it?!" Ness demanded.

"Underworld..."

"Then it's settled." ness told the group.

"so what do we do first...?" toon link asked.

"we. go. grave robbing." ness answered.

toon link cheered. something told him that in another life, he loved grave robbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

villager, toon link, ness, and the twin angels arrived at sunshine cemetary.

"gosh," toon link glanceed around. "quite a depressing place isn't it..."

that it was. like most, this was a very depressing cemetary. the irony, it was called _Sunshine cemetary, _where as it was the most depressing cemetary they had ever seen. or, for most, the only cemetary they had ever seen...

some strange super spy music started playing as the boys darted around the cemetary.

"that way!" ness pointed to an area with two graves and a lot of sunflowers. "That's the one!"

they each pulled out a shovel

"Now to star- oh fuzzy pickles..."

Flint just happened to be there at the time...

ness threw his shovel at flints head, thus knocking him out. then toon link and villager dragged the cowboy over into the patch of sunflowers , so he would be unseen.

the boys then continued to dig up the graves.

when they were done, claus and hinawa were teleported into the sky.

the twin angels had heard palutena say she would bring them in next two the group as they reached rewind spring.

ness then led the group back to smash mansion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day, the group would find their way to palutenas temple, where she would open up a portal to the city of souls in the underworld...

"hey!" lucas smiled cheerfully as he walked over to his friends.

in fear of him reading their minds and him finding out exactly what they were up to, they ran away.

"...guyyyyys...?" he sighed. apparently, no one wanted to play with him today...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay palutena," toon link declared, "we're ready."

an enormous door, which was the gateway to the city of souls, was suddenly opened, and the angels flew out.

toon link pulled out the spirit flute and played the song of birds, causing the immortal fire bird itself to appear, which he, ness, and villager got to ride on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

flint had just woken up from his little nap, he walked over to the graves.

they were dug up...

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! FLINT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE DUG UP GRAVES WIN!

flint went back to his ground nap...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"giygas is scarier than this!" ness commented, "are you sure, pit, that this is, indeed the underworld?!"

"Yeah." pit answered, "are you trying to tell me that there is something scarier than the underworld?!... other than suddenly disconnecting with lady palutena, of course..."

"...seriously...?"

KWRAAAAAW!

"uh oh..." toon link said. "i think he's hungry..."

the phonix swooped down and ate the soul-eating monster!

pit gasped. "I wonder how many souls that was..."

when the phonix burped, all the souls went back to rewind spring.

xxxxxxxxxx

"well then," villager observed, "it seems that we're here..."

at that moment, hinawa and claus were materialized onto the floor by the spring.

"She looks like paula!" ness gasped. "GUYS, IT'S PAULA!"

"no, that's claus..." villager stated.

"WRONG ONE, MORON!"

"Okay guys" pittoo informed the others, "we only need to dip them in."

the boys did just that.

the first to wake was Hinawa. the first thing she did, was slap the group silly with a frying pan,

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at them, "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COOK MY SON AN OMELET! AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO-"

"...mom...?" claus questioned.

"oh, claus... um..."

"can I have my omelet now?"

hinawa eyed ness with an "i'm going to kill you in your sleep" look.

ness was so terrified that he set off pk teleport beta on accident. the group had ended up in lucas's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flint had woken up from his second little nap. he would have to report this tomarrow...  
>on his way home, however, he had smelled a familiar scent. as he got closer to his house, he realized that someone was cooking omelets... in his house...<p>

he opened the door and walked right in, and much to his suprise, there was Hinawa, his dead wife, standing in the kitchen, cooking omelets for his dead son, two angels, a villager, a giant house elf, and a fat kid. naturally, Flint fainted.

they all giggled at this.

later, they left for smash mansion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was Lucas's birthday, and he honestly wasn't feeling it... everyone was still avoiding him... ness, toon, and villager wouldn't play with him... and his birthday just didn't seem right without his brother...

"hey luuuuuuuucaaaaaaas!" villagers girlfriend (we'll just call her...fern) yelled "CAKE TIME!"

he'd rather it be... mom cooks me omelets time... but, he walked down to the dining room anyway...

the first thing he noticed was how everything was dark... then he felt a tap on his shoulder...

a rediculusly familiar voice then said "I'm baaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaack~"

the lights suddenly switched on... the voice he heard... the voice he heard! IT WAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!

"CLAUS!" lucas cheered "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"what's up, bro?"

"well, since you pretty much DIED, nothing... OTHER THAN, SOME HOW YOU COME BACK ON OUR BIRTHDAY AND WE CAN FINALLY PLAY GAMES AGAIN!"

"I'm not the only one~"

"what do you mean by-"

"i'm hungry, i could go for some cake right now, i smell cake. do you smell cake? let's get some cake!"

the duo ran into the dining room of the smash mansion and sat at the two royal looking chairs for birthdays.

after everyone sang happy birthday, lucas blew out his candles and made a wish. when the boy opened his eyes, he saw his mom. and boney. and the half shocked flint too.

he really did get what he wanted on that birthday! he got exactly what he wanted. Lucas couldn't be happier.


End file.
